A vehicle typically includes front and rear windows to allow the driver and passengers to see out of the vehicle. The vehicle may also include front and rear wiping systems to remove rain, snow, ice, condensation, dirt and/or debris from the outer surface of the front and rear windows. The vehicle may also include a camera, sensor, emitter, or other device that protrudes from the outer surface of the front and/or rear window. It may be beneficial to remove rain, snow, ice, condensation, dirt, and/or debris from the outer surface of the camera, sensor, emitter, or other device with the same wiping system used to remove rain, snow, ice, condensation, dirt, and/or debris from the outer surface of the window.